The Christmas Vampires
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: What starts out as a merry Christmas for everyone in the Glass House ends with a gruesome battle. All because of that one knock on the door. The 3 Christmas Vampires were sent to Morganville for a reason and their not leaving until their mission is complete. Can the Glass House defend the town of Morganville from these vampires or will the city be wiped out for once and for all?


Morganville was finally free of the Draug. Barely any citizens had died from the singing of the Draug and everyone I loved were safe and happy. After the struggle these past few weeks, Shane and I were snuggled up on the sofa eating popcorn, drinking coke and watching a scary movie. I hadn't realised until earlier that day that it was Christmas Eve. Michael had taken Eve out for the evening. Shane had placed a blanket over my body. He was sitting normally with his arm placed on my back as I lay over him. Shane was the perfect boyfriend! Even if he did have a rubbish dad. Luckily he wasn't in our lives any longer. Shane wasn't like other guys. Most guys acted cool in front of girls but Shane was different. He'd been through so much, losing his mum to vampires, having a drunken father and then losing his little sister to a fire. He'd been through so much and he was still living everyday.  
I drifted off to sleep, my last memories of the movie was of the bad guy shooting someone. I dreamt that me and Shane were running away from the Draug. They were chasing us, singing for us to join them. I was slowing down, being pulled further into their murky depths. Shane was urging me on though.  
I was suddenly awake at the motion of moving. I was in Shane's arms and he was carrying me to bed. He was so sweet. I was still half asleep but I managed to mumble, 'What time is it?'  
'2 in the morning. Go back to sleep Claire. I'll see you in the morning. I love you!' Shane responded quietly as he placed me on the bed and tucked me in under the covers.  
'Night Shane, I love you too.' I answered before being pulled back down into my dream.  
I faintly heard Shane, 'Merry Christmas sweetie.' And the room faded to blackness.

The sky was pure white. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up. Snow filled the tops of houses and dropped to the floor filling it up as if it was a glass of milk. Something finally clicked in my brain and I realised it was Christmas morning!  
I leaped out of bed; flung my slippers and dressing gown on and throwing open the door. I could smell bacon cooking downstairs. Coffee was brewing in the pot Eve used every morning. I could hear the clicking of Shane's Xbox controller and the chords being strummed on Michael's guitar. I dashed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen.  
Eve was wearing a Christmas hat with a black dress, fish-net tights and black Doc Martens.  
'Morning Claire Bear, merry Christmas!' Eve exclaimed and hugged me. 'I can't believe we're having a white Christmas. It never snows here in Morganville.'  
'Maybe the sky is flooding out all the remaining Draug with snowflakes,' I laughed. 'Breakfast smells good.'  
'Of course it does. I made it!' Eve explained immodestly.  
'Haha. I'm checking on Shane and Michael.' I said.  
'Ok tell them breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes, so get their lazy butts to the table. I want to open my presents!' Eve shrieked.

I pushed open the door leading to the sitting room and saw Michael sitting in his usual 'guitar playing chair'. Shane was stretched out on the sofa playing his game. He was just wearing pyjama bottoms. I ran into the room and leaped on him and laughed with him. He dropped his controller to the floor and gave me a sweet kiss.  
'Morning Claire. Merry Christmas darlin'.' Shane said to me.  
'Merry Christmas, Shane.' I laughed and kissed him again.  
Sitting up I saw Michael roll his eyes at me. 'Merry Christmas Michael,' I giggled.  
'Merry Christmas Claire. I have a feeling Eve wants us to get our lazy butts to the table.' He replied.  
'Well done, Vampire boy.' I laughed and I tugged Shane to the table after me. Minutes later Eve came in, bringing two plates. She placed one in front of me and the other in front for Shane. Before saying a word she ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the other plates, running back in. She plonked one down in front of Michael, giving him a peck on the cheek before sitting down with one herself.  
'Merry Christmas everyone!' Eve exclaimed.  
'Merry Christmas Eve, yummy breakfast,' mumbled Shane with a bit of bacon sticking out his mouth.  
'You pig! I can't stay mad though, it's Christmas. Lets eat, I want to open the presents under the tree.'  
We started eating. Bacon, chips and eggs. An amazing Christmas breakfast in my opinion. We were all done within a few minutes and Eve shrieked, running to the tree. We all gathered around the tree and watched as Eve tore open her first Christmas present. It was from Shane. I knew what he'd gotten her and knew she'd love them.  
Eve cried and hugged Shane, silently slipping off her Doc Martens and replacing them with her new electric blue ones.  
'These are so awesome, thanks so much Shane.' Eve said.  
'You're welcome. Claire's turn, pick a present.' Shane replied.  
I kneeled down in front of the Christmas tree and picked the smallest one. The name tag said it was from Michael. Carefully I untied the bow and started sliding off the wrapping paper and gently I picked at the sellotape.  
'Come on Claire Bear. I want more presents,' Eve exclaimed.  
I ripped off the wrapping paper revealing a silver photo frame with a photo of Eve, me, Michael and Shane just after I moved into the Glass House. I loved keeping sentimental things such as these. Tears welled up in my eyes. It was such a great present and it showed how much we had been through together, all of us. And we were still a team!  
'Thankyou so much, Michael. I love it. You know how much I love sentimental things.' I cried and hugged him.  
After my tears evaporated Shane sat down and rummaged around for a present with his name on it. It was from Eve, I could tell from her handwriting and the wrapping paper she'd used, black and sparkly. He opened it quickly and out fell a T-Shirt. It was dark and had some weird symbols on it that I'd never seen before. Obviously he had though and he seemed to love it. I was glad, I knew Eve had had a hard time figuring out what to get him.  
Lastly Michael opened his first present which happened to be from Shane. Inside was a guitar pick, new strings and an awesome blue flamed sticker design for the guitar.  
'Thanks man,' Michael said and gave Shane a big man hug. It was cute seeing them hug. They'd had so much to deal with these past few years and especially coming to terms with Michael's vampirism.

After half an hour all the wrapping paper had been discarded and rolled into a big paper ball. A pile of presents lay in front of each of us. Michael had his guitar stuff, a mug with a guitar on it from me and from Eve a heavy metal T-shirt, keyring and a hoodie.  
Eve got me a dress and Shane got me a silver locket with us inside. I thought it was really sweet. Eve had tonnes of stuff and was so happy and Shane got video games, a teddy and bracelet from me and a new Xbox controller.  
We all lay talking for a while until we heard it. The knock on the door…


End file.
